


A Blind Date in a Post-War World

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [17]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Prompt = Starscream/Drift - Date gone wrong.





	A Blind Date in a Post-War World

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
**Series: ** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
**Rating: ** PG-13  
**Characters: ** Drift/Starscream  
**Warnings: ** None  
**Notes: ** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3

Shockingly, it wasn't that bad at first. Starscream had arrived early to the bar, wondering what had possessed him to allow himself to be convinced into going on a blind date in the first place. Then! He'd nearly left when his date turned out to be none other than Deadlock- wait. He went by Drift now.

They did bond a bit over what an aft Rodimus was for pulling this on them though.

"I mean, really," Drift said with a sigh, spinning his midgrade between his hands on the table. "He knows my history. All of it. Which means he knows _our_ history."

"How much we hated each other, you mean?" Starscream injected with a smirk then sipped his own high grade.

Drift snorted, then blinked. "Hated? Not hate?" he asked coyly, something of Deadlock in his grin that made Starscream roll his optics.

"I've matured." Starscream sipped more of his drink, but before either of them could snark more, a loud shout came from across the room.

The shout turned into a roar, punctuated by the sound of a fist meeting a face, and eons of war-born instincts took over as blaster fire rent the air. Starscream launched toward the ceiling before dropping back down behind an overturned table. Drift threw himself into a roll, drew his swords while moving, and regained his feet in a crouch next to Starscream. Someone screamed, the bartender bellowed for them to take it outside, and someone else cried out in pain.

"You know," Drift said on a tired sigh, "I have not missed hearing this song."

"At least the date had been going well," Starscream said then instinctively ducked more as a wild shot went skimming over the top edge of their cover.

"We should try again," Drift replied and grinned. "We'll go somewhere less exciting though."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
